Ace Combat Zero Extra Interviews
by absoul11
Summary: Brett Thopson, the man who did the interviews for ACZ, has decided to interview people who were part of the Belkan War, but were not aces. This is so that he can learn more about the Demon Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters from the Ace Combat franchise, however many of the characters in these interviews are metafiction (fiction in fiction).**

Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War

Extra Interviews

Chapter 1:

The Commander

[Hello, I am Brett Thompson (the man who did the interviews in ACZ) here again with more interviews. The documentary had to be cut short, so I was unable to use these, but we are now able to publish them so please enjoy.]

Gaius Poplius,

The base commander of Valais air base

He was the first person to suggest a mercenary division for the Air Force to compete with Belka.

When XB-0 attacked he was hit by shrapnel in his left leg. In the year 1996 he retired.

He is seated in his living room. There is a picture of him and another man (presumably the Demon Lord) on the desk behind him. He has a solemn look on his face as he remembers the events of the war. ," When I was the CO, it seemed like we were done for. The Belkan army kept pushing us back, and many of the pilots who sortied for their missions, never came back. Then, he showed up. Truth be told, I thought he would be average, at first. I'm glad I was proven wrong." He smiled as he looked up. "The day before XB-0 bombed us, I talked to him to find out more about him. He wasn't resistant to talk, though he never talked about himself, always about others."

**End of first interview.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters from the Ace Combat franchise, however many of the characters in these interviews are metafiction (fiction in fiction).

Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War

Extra Interviews

Chapter 2

The Mechanic

Darrius Henrici

During the Belkan War, he was only a mechanic for Valais Air Base. Currently, he is the head mechanic of Valais Air Base.

He is leaning on the wall of a hanger of VAB. He has a cigarette in his right hand. He looks ups before speaking," At first we only checked the aircrafts to never see them again. I did the checks for at least 7 craft before he showed up. April 2nd was the day we were supposed to evacuate the base. I had faith in Cipher, enough to take my chances and stay. When he and Solo Wing returned, they had almost no damage to their respective aircrafts. I have to admit, I was impressed, and I wasn't the only one. " He stops briefly to contemplate his thoughts. "Fact was I barely had to do anything after that. His craft were either unscratched or only had minimal damage. He really put a pep into everyone's step."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters from the Ace Combat franchise, however many of the characters in these interviews are metafiction (fiction in fiction).

Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War

Extra Interviews

Chapter 3

The Mechanic part 2

"After he showed up, I had more free time than ever. I tended to hang out in our recreation area, next to the barracks. During the Belkan War, everybody was talking about him, whether he was in the room or not. Some people were amazed by his flying; others were jealous but wouldn't admit it, still others only cared about what he could do on the ground. He played the Sapin {their version of Spain} guitar almost every day, and he was mesmerizing. In fact, people from other militaries would come to hear him play. Speaking of countries, you know mercenaries are soldiers from one country who fight for another for money, right? We know Solo Wing is from Belka, and PJ is from Osea, but most people don't know that Cipher is from Ustio. It's strange that a merc from Ustio would be fighting for Ustio, considering there were people from Yuktobania on Belka's side. One last thing, almost every time he got out of his craft, he had a sick look on his face, like he was going to pass out."

In the Streets of Directus

I decided to try something. We're going to Directus to see if any of the people who were involved in the battle can disclose any information from it and more importantly about **him**. As one would suspect many of the citizens didn't have anything. Some were too young, some were tourists, still others told farfetched stories. Want an example? A man told me he was in a riot that was started when Galm team arrived and lost all his clothes. Do you believe THAT? At any rate, this wasn't a lost cause. I found some people who were there, and remembered the battle.

"Those fighter pilots saved us." Says middle-aged one man, "We were downtown and in the middle of the fighting, when the belkans sent in a tank to where we were. We saw the barrel of the main gun pointed right at us and just as we thought it was the end, one of them blew up the tank. We own them a lot." The 'we' he's referring to are the many people who were with him at that time.

A young lady told me her part in the battle, "I was a kid at the time so many of the soldiers ignored me. It was nearly dusk when I snuck into the church. I want to find a way to help and I decided to ring the bell hoping to distract the soldiers. I had no I idea it would become a tradition like how it is now."

Two college age men told me something rather interesting." At the time we were really in love with radios. We scrapped many and put them back together to make bigger and better versions. During the battle we intercepted and interfered with Belkan transmissions. It was so funny the turmoil we put them in. Although it wasn't just us, many friends and their families helped us."

In conclusion, this trip was indeed worthwhile. That said, we still need to learn more about **him**.


End file.
